finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ggjk
Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:TodWaggner.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:27, August 29, 2009 FD4 --Liln360 20:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yea because if you see nick on the other side and lori and Janet was on the other side but lori was crushed because she was the closer to the window nope Janet was on the other side of the truck with lori well i through that nick was going to die last but Janet was the last one to be killed by truck so yea but idk about lori my memory is fuzz when i try to remember where they sat at all i remember where was nick at Please do cause it hurt to remember you know what how about i change it back then come back n tell me ok thanks my head was hurting after that Reply: FD Books No, I wouldn't know where to look for them online; I just got all the books in from eBay the other day. The old Wikipedia page goes pretty in-depth though (the Death of the Senses one isn't listed for some reason). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Final_Destination_books&oldid=302567067 -- Lord Crayak 03:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Death toll Yeah, when I get around to finishing all the books (been kind of lazy in reading them despite getting them a while ago) I can give you the death tolls. -- Lord Crayak 19:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Death of the senses deaths Sounds good. I can get around to making the articles pretty soon (hopefully). -- Lord Crayak 21:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Recheck Honestly can't say, since I haven't seen the new movie yet (wasn't playing anywhere within a reasonable distance to me). I suppose whatever mentioned the bodycount at the track could have been counting Nadia as one of the 52. -- Lord Crayak 20:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) FD3 I know this is a random question but do you think that Wendy, Keivn, and Julie survived? There's lots of controversy about it but i wanted to know what other people thought. --Nancydrew911 03:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, their deaths were never mentioned in The Final Destination... haha. Since I really liked them, I don't want to believe they died, and I would say they survived. :D If it really is the final Final Destination, and they have yet to directly reveal the fates of Wendy, Julie, and Kevin, then it could also be assumed they didn't think it was necessary since it's heavily implied in the previous film. thus, giving stronger evidence proving they did die. :( In my personal interpretation, Wendy, Julie and Kevin didn't ''die on Train 081. ~Electrikos Books 1 and 2 Nice! Hope you like 'em (thought ''Dead Reckoning and Destination Zero were okay). I've been meaning to read the rest of the series but... I pretty much keep procrastinating (sorry) but will get to them eventually. Started trying to get the comic miniseries; if I do, and if I get my scanner worker, I'll make some new articles. -- Lord Crayak 21:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Question! Hey i had a question about Final Destination 4, do they mention the deaths of Wendy, Kevin, and Julie at all or even like hint it? --Nancydrew911 21:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Train 081 shows up in the opening montage of deaths from the previous movies. -- Lord Crayak 23:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, Train 081 was shown in the opening montage, but so was Rory's car flipping and Lewis being hurdled into the rollercoaster tracks. Both of these incidents were only in the premonitions, and never occurred in reality. Which is also the case with Train 081. What I'm saying is just because it referenced their deaths doesn't mean it actually happened. The montage showed deaths that happened in reality, and in premonitions. THEY COULD STILL BE ALIVEEE. D: (-Okay, I don't know how to answer on your talk page and leave a time/user stamp, so I'm just editing it... >_> sorry. User: Justaconcept 22:13, January 10, 2010. haha. I made my own) : Funny you should mention this, according to the book, they live. But again, according to the film, there's a miniscule amount of evidence to show they lived and seeing as how there's no information about whether or not they died in The Final Destination, I suggest we merely keep it as it is. Ggjk 03:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : ohh... See, I never knew they lived in the book...very interesting. (I have to read that some time...) I would definitely say that since the book says they lived, there's an ambiguous possibility they lived in the movie, and the following film mentioned nothing about them, they didn't die. (Although you could blame The Final Destination's pure apathy for story quality on not revealing their deaths) And keeping it "as it is" I assume would be saying they're alive? Justaconcept 04:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: What's even funnier it's that I never read any of the books except for Dead Reckoning and Destination Zero (which I'm not finished with yet). I heard from a friend they lived. However, according to the novel, they used the alternate ending from FD3 (the one where Wendy smashes Julie's camera and they walk away after Ian dies). This means that the director of FD3 just added the train crash for the sole purpose to keep the audience guessing. This is actually frustrating me a little; novel wise, they're alive, but film wise, they're presumed dead. Ggjk 04:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh dang. So the train wreck was added in...? I had assumed it was in the book, too. Well in that case, they very well could be dead...But I doubt they'd make that dramatic of a change from the book to the movie. The book apparently came out a month before the movie, so I'd say it rules in determining their fates. Especially since the series not once revealed them dying. This is frustrating me a little, too. haha. Why must they make things so complicated?? I just want to find the director and ask him, myself! Justaconcept 04:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Like I said, novel-wise, they're alive. Film-wise, they're presumably dead. And according to Destination Zero, any survivor of these bizarre accidents have dropped off the face of the earth and are never heard from again. Well, except for Clear...but she died. Ggjk 04:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hmm. maybe that's why their fates weren't revealed in The Final Destination...? No one heard from them again. Oh well. I'm putting this to rest now and will quit bothering you. haha. Now, if only they'd make a 5th...or a tv series. That'd be amazing. Movies like Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Halloween got tiresome, but years later, became popular and were picked up again. Hopefully it will happen with the Final Destination series. I hate it had to end on such a bad note. Justaconcept 04:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion/Quick Question I guess Bill's victims could be added, and yeah, Dead Reckoning was definitely better, Destination Zero just had way too many plots running at once (the main one, the action movie-esque terrorist one, the Victorian Englund one). -- Lord Crayak 01:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Gino? Crap, forgot about him. Thanks for the reminder! -- Lord Crayak 21:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wendy You know, something really strikes me as odd in Final Destination 3.... Ian was saved because Kevin intervened, yes? Therefore, he was put at the end of the list. Then Julie was intervened, so she was put after McKinley, then Kevin was intervened and was put after Julie...but what about Wendy? No one intervened with her death, yet Ian was killed? It would have had to skip her because of intervention to come back for Ian. One could argue Wendy was supposed to be hit by the fireworks. (and that is evidenced in the movie you can clearly see the furthermost right firework shot straight for where she would have been if she didn't throw herself down.) She threw herself 'down, Kevin or Julie didn't throw her down, so does intervening herself count...? But what does that have to do with her photo? There was no evidence at all of fireworks in it. If her theory was correct, and Ian was meant to kill her, then why would he have died beforehand at the hardware store if it weren't intervened? Furthermore, why was he killed off before he even had the chance to hurt her? So I'm guessing she was wrong about the photo, just like with Frankie, because it makes no sense. What are your thoughts? Later on, when she's on the subway, she remembers the blurry face of Jason and compares it to the blurred faces of the people outside the window. So that could have been the real clue, but if the subway crash was indeed her fate insinuated by the photograph, AGAIN, why did Ian die before her when she would have had to been intervened first so it could skip her? So does that mean she was meant to be crushed by the cherry picker? Because it DID say McKinley on it, like her shirt. But Ian was crushed by it. >.< Do you think that since Ian was there, since she hesitated and kept away from him, he indirectly intervened her from being crushed, and so it skipped her and crushed him instead? Because if he weren't there, Kevin, Julie, and Wendy would have just kept on trotting along...Those fireworks would have still went off and hit the cherry picker's base and fell, perhaps while Wendy was right under it. I know in the novel Ian survived the fall and died of blood loss shortly after Perry did. So this would eliminate the whole problem I'm seeing here. But it never mentioned or gave any sort of hint to that whatsoever in the movie. So how would anyone know otherwise? Again, what are your thoughts? haha. I realize I'm getting WAY too into this, but it just irks me because it smells like a big plot hole! :( Justaconcept 02:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And I'm going to add one more thought to all of that: Since the subway scene was merely tacked on 2 months before the movie was released, it wasn't part of the original plot when it was written. So, according the original plot, AND the novel, Wendy's fate would have ''had to have been crushed by the cherry picker, which Ian indirecly intervened, so he was killed instead. The blurry face of Jason next to her would have had no significance at all to her death because the subway scene was never meant to be put into the original story, and that's the only situation it relates to. I'm sorry I'm ranting...haha. But you have to understand....I have NO ONE else to talk to about any of this! D: I know no other fellow Final Destination fans, or at least, not as strong as a fan as you are! (or what I assume you to be!) Oh, oh! one last thing! I just noticed something that Julie said on the train....She said "Ian was going to cause your death, and you intervened, so it skipped us" So do you think that serves as an explanation in the movie that by Wendy jumping out of the way of the fireworks and letting it hit the cherry picker so it could kill Ian, that was intervention? He was meant to be her cause of death, and the intervenion of Wendy's death IS letting him get killed off? '''No, scratch that, I think what Julie was saying is that Wendy intervened in all their deaths because she was the one who turned around, saw the fireworks, and threw Julie, Kevin, and herself to the ground. Death had come back for the three of them, and Wendy was their intervention, and I guess that counts as her own. Moments after, Ian would have been killed by the cherry picker because it came up to his turn again. I think that makes more sense... But then that would prove the McKinley interpretation of her photo be false. Hmmm... Perplexing indeed. I thought I was really getting somewhere with the cherry picker being destined for Wendy. Which, still makes sense, because Ian WAS destined to die before Erin, so he couldn't have caused Wendy's death. and another thing I just noticed...Wendy would have gotten off that train had Julie not stopped her, and avoided the crash. So the picture's meaning couldn't have been the train because Julie was supposed to be dead by then. (Just like Ian was supposed to be dead before Wendy dies, yet he was supposed to be the cause of her death..? I don't think so...) This is all so confusing. :| I honestly think the writers just wanted to trash their OWN rules at the last second. You're going to hate me when you get back online and see this novel I've written you. :D : Yes, I am extremely pissed off that you've written this perplexing and time consuming plan about their deaths. >__< I have pondered this, yes, but not this deeply. Again, I'm still trying to figure out why the damn train crash was even added to the movie. But you bring up valid reasons. Perhaps you're right; maybe the fireworks were intended for Wendy, Kevin, Julie and Ian. My guess is that after Kevin nearly died, Death went for Wendy. Then he decided to hit Julie and Kevin, but they all ducked and the fireworks missed them all. Since all of them saved themselves (I guess) Death went for Ian next, which is why the sign killed him directly afterwards. In the novels, technically, you can save yourself from Death by killing yourself on your own terms, as did Kimberly from FD2. Patti Fuller injected herself with a drug and died and Louise King and her brother attempted this too, but failed. (But I'll explain them later). I'm not sure, but from what you've told me, the directors seriously fucked up Death's pattern, as they did with The Final Destination. >__< Ggjk 18:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Gap Yeah, sure. I can probably read it over the weekend. -- Lord Crayak 23:54, February 26, 2010 (UTC) lol lol @ you undoing revisions made by others. :D That made me laugh. haha. : I get the feeling you're the one doing those revisions..... Ggjk 03:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhm. No no no, sir. I promise it's not me. haha. I really wish the person that was was logged into a username. Actually, I'm always logged into my username whenever I make an edit, but strangely I wasn't when I added this to your page. (I recently did a cleaning on my computer, which is why) So I'm sorry. haha. I forgot to check if I was logged in and add a signature. :) Justaconcept 01:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) -and besides, the last edit I've made was on the 22nd on Julie Christensen. :P My browser keeps me logged in at all times, but like I said, that same day I posted this on your talk page, I cleaned out the cache and cookies and history and such. :) Reply: Pictures Don't really see why not. I could scan pictures if you want. -- Lord Crayak 20:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply: New Articles? Sure, I'll get on it ASAP. -- Lord Crayak 22:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up; been kinda swamped lately, so I probably won't have the Death of the Senses articles done until around the weekend. Hope that's okay. Anyway, looks like you read all the books, and I was wondering what you thought of them (I still need to get around to finishing End of the Line, Looks Could Kill and the novelizations). -- Lord Crayak 01:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you know who the Admin is for the FD wiki...? Or even the person who founded it? Because I'm getting annoyed with those unregistered contributers fucking up pages on here....Apparently, the only way to protect pages or block IP addresses is to have admin status over the page.....So I went ahead and requested to become an admin. I think you should, too, since you're contributing most to this wiki, and you really seem to know what you're doing. Justaconcept 01:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply: And I'm Pissed Yeah, I noticed the IPs. -- Lord Crayak 18:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I love my new banhammer Oh my God. YES. YES. YES. It didn't take long after I sent in that admin request for all of us! :D I'm just so happy. :') First of all, I'm protecting the Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke pages. :| And yes, I promise not to abuse my powers. MUAHAHAHA. :D Now that we can delete useless pages.... ;) What do you think should be deleted? I want to get rid of Sunbed. :| But I didn't know if there were some articles you preferred on here, so lemme know if it's not okay. haha. What about the separate pages for the actors NAMES for each corresponding character? it just makes more sense to me to list the actor/actresses name on their page besides making a whole separate page for it, you know? But I don't always make sense. hahaha. :D Justaconcept 01:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Death total? 2 Hmmm, maybe I jumped the gun and you're right. I dunno, rewatched the scene and the reporters words were: :"There are no known survivors. However, coast guard and naval search and rescue efforts are continuing at this moment, even as jet fuel burns on the ocean's surface. Authorities are pessimistic about the possibility of finding anyone alive from the ill-fated flight. All 287 passengers are feared dead. Amonst the travellers, a class of 40 students and 4 teachers from Mount Abraham High School in Southeast New York en route to Paris on a field trip. There are reports that several students were removed from the aircraft moments before departure, however, investigators remain guarded about the specifics of this incident." Reply: Deletion Well, if you really think it should be gotten rid of, I'm all for it. Either that, or just somehow rewrite it, mentioning stuff relating to it besides the explosion. -- Lord Crayak 21:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) FD6 I am in no doubt that FD6 is on the cards. Until FD5 is released, I can't clarify my interpretation of the plot, however, given that there are eight people whose fates still remain ambiguous, they provide an undeniably good story for FD6. Let's have a look at our survivors: Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke (FD2) supposedly cheated death by Kimberly driving into a lake, thereby killing herself (she was later resuscitated by Doctor Kalarjian). Wendy and Julie Christensen, along with Kevin Fischer, may or may not ''have died on the subway, and then there's Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham (their deaths were never confirmed - unless of course they are in FD5, which would screw up my theory - but anyway.) What I'm saying is that in FD6 (possibly entitled F1N4L D35TIN4T10N), we have all our past survivors - Kim, Tom, Wendy, Kevin, Nick and Lori (Julie and Janet died already) be stalked by Death, and they all end up trying to cheat the Grim Reaper together. But, and here's the epic twist, they've been brought together for a reason. They were meant to survive all previous accidents so as to wind up here, where they were meant to die all along. Who thinks this is a possibility? : I'm assuming this is Electrikos. And although that is possible, it's still very hazy, especially because you didn't even bother waiting for Final Destination 5 to come out yet before thinking all this up. And as far as I'm concerned, '''NICK O'BANNON IS DEAD.' Even if he isn't dead, then he'll be toothless and presumably paralyzed from the neck down. Also, Lori is dead; you don't survive having your head twisted off, unless you were talking about Julie, who's death is still hazy. Hold off on your theories at least until the fifth film comes out, then we can discuss. Also, I seriously doubt they will name the sixth film (should it come out) F1N4L D35TIN4T10N, because that's just...I'm sorry, but that title's ridiculous, even more than 5nal Destination. Ggjk 18:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : : How do you know Nick O'Bannon is dead? Or Lori, or Janet. Also, Kim and Thomas are still alive and kicking (ignore the newspaper article on the FD3 "choose their fate" shit. As for Wendy, Kevin and Julie, they probably did die. Shame. If they hadn't, then they could also bring back Sean and Laura. Oh, and F1N4L D35TIN4T10N refers to the phrase about your number being up. : If you actually watched The Final Destination, then you know exactly how I know that Lori and Janet are dead. You cannot survive getting run over by a truck when it shows all the bones in your back being crushed. You cannot survive having your neck broken so far your head snaps off. Like I said, Nick could be alive. But if he is, he's a toothless paralyzed man who probably won't be doing much in the movie, except being in the hospital. Kim and Thomas could be alive, yes, but you don't know that for sure. Same goes for Wendy, Kevin, and Julie. You do not know that for sure, so wait until the fifth film comes out instead of jumping to conclusions, please. And the title still looks ridiculous, despite the purpose behind it. Ggjk 22:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um, I have ''watched The Final Destination and I understand what you are getting at, however, what is there to say that Nick, Lori and Janet ''did ''die? Sure, we saw them 'supposedly' get snuffed by the truck but it was never confirmed to have actually occurred. I think you're the one jumping to conclusions here. I am waiting for FD5, although I'm not expecting much in the way of anything better than FD4. On the subject of FD5, who the heck is the main protagonist? Your (and when I say your I mean this Wiki's) page on FD5 claims that the visionary is a male called Sam Lawton, when other articles online state that actress Emma Bell has been cast as the movie's lead. I know Emma Bell stars in FD5 (she plays a young woman named Molly Harper). Which is right? Sam Lawton or Molly Harper? Who has the visions? ::::: If that's the case we could say that Brian Gibbons isn't dead, since it wasn't confirmed he died. Sure, we saw him get blown up by a barbecue with his family watching, but that all could've been a vision Kimberly had, for all we know, since Brian was never mentioned in the series again. You sound like you're making this more complicated than it needs to be, or are in denial. If I wanted to, I could say the ''entire series is all just some vision some guy in a Psych ward is having, and no one has even died yet. But that would be ridiculous. And I don't know who has the vision in FD5. I myself haven't touched that article; ask one of the other admis about that. But like you, we don't know for sure. I really do not see what more proof you need to show that Nick, Lori, and Janet died. And since you're saying that it hasn't been confirmed they died, technically, we could say that Kimberly and Thomas are dead, since it was confirmed in a newspaper article. Sure, it was in a deleted scene, but that doesn't change the fact it was confirmed, deleted scene or not. Ggjk 15:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::: That newspaper article was wrong, since it stated that the pile-up occurred on Route 180. And I like your thinking! Maybe Brian Gibbons is ''still alive. Oh, by the way, FD7 stars Amber Tamblyn, Jason Ritter, Kristen Bell, Bobby Cannaval, Steven R. McQueen, Daveigh Chase and Kellan Lutz. JK!! Sorry! :P ::::: Reply:Wendy Wow, you certainly blew my brains! And yes, you've picked up on a serious problem. But I'll try to explain it as best I can. On the roller-coaster (had they've been on it), the order in which our characters would've died is as follows: Erin (died on impact) Julie (died on impact) Perry (died on impact) Kevin (severed in half) Wendy (died on impact) Ian (survived the fall; died from loss of blood) So... Erin dies first. But we are led to believe that Ian was meant to die before her, and that Kevin intervened. But no. Ian caused Erin's death (the photo of the couple shows Ian pointing a gun at Erin). Julie almost dies, but Kevin intervenes (again). Perry is then killed. Death then moves onto Kevin, who would've been incinerated had it not been for the intervention of Wendy, who is next on Death's list. Wendy's death is said to be caused by Ian. Wrong. She misinterpreted the omen. Ian saved her from being killed the first time round (at the festival). Had he not have been present, Wendy would've been crushed by the cherry picker (the picker reads 'McKinley.') What Julie means when she says about Wendy intervening in her own death is that she thought (like Wendy and Kevin) that Ian was going to cause her death, which he wasn't. Well, not at the festival anyway. But Ian wasn't going to cause Wendy's death - he actually, albeit unknowingly, intervened in her death. That means that Death skipped Wendy and went on to Ian. Julie then 'supposedly' dies on the subway, followed by Kevin (next on the list) and finally Wendy. Wendy was meant to die on the subway (whether she does or not is unconfirmed), because Ian intervened in her death at the festival. Therefore, Ian does - in a sense - cause her eventual death on the train. Comprende? I hope I've helped. *rubs head* I really am starting to not care about the details anymore, because everytime someone brings this up, all that happens is I get confused even further than I was the first time around. All I can say is that the movie screwed up the design, because I heard that they don't even die in the novel, and Train 081 doesn't exist. Ggjk 16:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Oh, Look Ugh... I'm still mad they changed how galleries look. -- Lord Crayak 18:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Problem about user ChumChum999 and the series page Final Destination (series) is not a fan page, right? And as I know, there are no any news about FD6(Since FD5 is still filming). But I don't know why user ChumChum999 always edits his FD6 stuffs on the page. Maybe this is my problem, his FD6 stuffs are actually real, or the page is actually a fan page. I don't want to delete his FD6 stuffs again, because ChumChum999 will edits it on again. So, please tell me who is right and who is wrong. I really don't want the page to confuse anyone anymore.Sroczynski 11:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : It says on his userpage that he created FD6 and that it is a fan-made film, and because FD5 hasn't even been released yet, there is little to no evidence to support that any of the information regarding FD6 is accurate, or that it will even been created. As far as I'm concerned, FD6 is his own creation. Ggjk 17:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, nice to met you Hi, I'm a big fans of FD too, and I like to collect stuffs like the Promotional stills from FD. I also was the one who opened the chinese version of FD wiki a long time ago. I'm sorry I abandoned it for a while, but now I edit it again. In addition, I'm very sorry that the chinese version has lots of stuffs are in english, and the contents are as same as here, as I just don't want the pages to be blank. I promise I will translate them as quickly as I can. Also, I think we should mark each other version's link on our page, just like other wiki does. I hope we can keep contact, to build our FD wikis together and better, and lastly I hope you understand my bad english, thank you.Sroczynski 08:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : It's possible; I can talk with some of the other admins and ask them if it's okay to do so. Also your English is okay. I'd rather have "bad english" than someone who talks and says phrases like "i h8 u" instead of "I hate you." Ggjk 17:09, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Tnx Ur Answer Is Right Lord Crayak Transfer My Page But Not Fan Page FD6 Is Like FD5 R\That Not Announced In 2 Years. : ...What? Ggjk 06:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Galleries By Lord Crayak Im in a mood about the other disasters images its not complete but i like the edit. : Hmm, who is this again? Ggjk 15:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Im ChumChum999 Im ChumChum999 I Have Figure Out The Real Characters alex revert? .....um, this is a wikia, so I'm pretty sure that it should stay alex chance browning or alexander change browning, whatever. : A character's middle name usually is not required in the page title, and most characters usually go by their nickname if they have one, Alex, in this case. The fact that his full name is listed on the page in bold should suffice. Ggjk 06:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even gonna ask..... nah. Wiiboy4ever 00:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply: FD5 Pictures Yeah, I suppose that's for the best. -- Lord Crayak 19:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello i was wondering how do you add a youtube video on the pages : I'm actually not sure. I usually just add photos. Ggjk 06:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Same Whos Gjik Who are you Gjik : I don't understand how I'm supposed to answer this question. O__o Ggjk 14:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) so since we are experts on final destination wanna quiz each other? So whats your favrite final destination movie and your favrite death but do you wanna even follow each other anymore???? i need to know because im new at wiki and your my only person im following oh you dint it werid but it stange whenever i go to a page it follows it and on the follow buton it said following on your page and every one i go to Yesh Yeah. I just thought I sounded kinda silly as impaled. Sorry if I was being too stubborn. Wiiboy4ever 23:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) New Topic ﻿i can edit whtever i want i did not mean to delete anything my pc went crazy and accidentilly deleted everythig and dont talk to me ever agian your not the freaking boss of me i do or say whatever i want and you dont even know my name and you telling me what to do so i can complaine or do or say anything i want so leave me alone DIN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE DID I OR DID I NOT IT IS A PLAIN AND SIMPLE QUESTIN ok this is borthering me i made the pages mr and mrs gibbons you delete evrything i say and put whatever you what stop that or i will ban you : 1. Start new sections instead of building on previous ones. : 2. Talk to him like you have some sense. He's the site staff, and you need to show him some respect. Otherwise, you can/will be BANNED. : 3. Sign your posts using four of these: ~ : 4. Please, for the love of god, learn some English, because looking at your broken, ignorant engrish is extremely irritating. Have a nice day. Wiiboy4ever 06:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Clearer Pictures I do the exact same thing, so I'm not sure. Do you get the pics directly from the DVDs, or somewhere else? That could have something to do with it. -- Lord Crayak 02:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ... Huh... that's weird. I don't do anything to alter mine... -- Lord Crayak 06:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem That seems fair enough. And your very welcome. Wiiboy4ever 07:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) please stop talking to me okay i will say this one last time LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i can edit whatever i want and you last wrote me "you cant ban me for inproving an article my way" so THAT GOES FOR ME TOO. hi i was wondreing how do u become a admin? why did you ban my friend twilight saga lover? how do you become a admin i was wondring wich user do you go to become an admin? and can you please if you can take twilight's ban away she is really upset about it and she was just trying not to have the "F" word on pages she thinks its inaprope i hate the "F" word too but i would like to erase it its just i dont really have to muck time to erase it so where do you go to prove you can be an admin?? what is the user name???? yes i think i am right for the job now so where do i go and one thing why did you delete my sign on goerge's page??? okay so i just really have to make the aticles better and if names r wrong i change the so about a mounth from now i u see i did a good job i can be an admin? sure thing. but when do i start now? i dont mean to be an admin i mean to look at pages and see if there is miss spelled words Ggjk, now I knew what the "bad english" you mention to me before. And why people don't signing here?Sroczynski 15:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Some people still don't know how the wiki works yet. Ggjk 15:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ashlyn's death According to Ashlyn's page: "The heating mechanism above Ashlyn begins to bend and rumble until it explodes and sets Ashlyn on fire. With no one to help her, Ashlyn lies in her bed screaming as she is burned alive." I thought Ashlyn was already killed when her bed exploded, as it's hard to survive when it exploded in front of her. To support this, Ashlyn had not directly seen after her bed exploded.Sroczynski 15:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm, well, from what I remember, the mechanism (or whatever you call the lighting system she was looking up at inside the tanning bed) didn't explode, it just burst into flames and set her on fire. The bed itself didn't explode. Perhaps I should re-word that later. Ggjk 15:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) okay twilight really wants the account unban it that is all she wants okay please unban it or do you wanna talk to her first she is right next to me so unban it or talk to her your pick or both i asked she said no this is what she said:okay thats fin can we be friends?? can you at least tell me the user for the admin please so ask another admin um can you tell me if your a boy or girl okdo you have an zwinky account do you have an zwinky account what is your name how old r u *Are you serious? Why someone should tell you his/her sex,name and age? Also I'm talking about Ashlyn's death here, so go back to your talk and continue to have your fun. But about the banning, Ggjk, I don't think "unban" is a good idea. As someone is clearly not suitable for here. So I support you for banning him/her forever. And at last, dude, sign your name.Sroczynski 22:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) okay fine who is your favrite movie and chariter in the fd movies My favourite film is TFD, and my favourite character is Janet Cunningham. Dude, again...why don't you sign your name? It just a simple step.Sroczynski 06:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) All dead I just rewatch The Final Destination, and I noticed that Nick said "Every survivor die". I think he already told us that Wendy, Kelvin, Julie, Kimerly and Thomas were died.Sroczynski 11:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : There's no proof that Wendy, Kevin and Julie died. It was merely implied. And people think that the evidence discovered in Final Destination 3 regarding Kim and Thomas is "wrong." We're gonna leave their fates as "Unknown" for now. Ggjk 14:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : What are your thoughts on this? I know your a genius when it comes to Final Destination, so I just thought why not ask you this? I've been analyzing FD2 recently, and I think Dano, Shaina and Frankie are the first intervened ones on death's list, and not Evan. In the movie, Clear states that death is going backwards to tie up all the loose ends, since Kimberly, Kate, Eugene, Burke, and Rory indirectly (and by indirectly I mean unkowingly/unwillingly) cheated death. So, by Kimberly preventing everyone from going on the highway, she intervened her own, Burke, Kat, Tim, Nora, Rory, Evan, Eugene, AND Dano, Shaina, and Frankie's deaths, Putting them all at the back of the list (in other words, the list just went in a circle). So, the Kimberly, Dano, Shaina, Frankie quartet are now at the top of the list again, and death is heading towards them. This is when the log truck, or the truck from hell, (I forget which one it is) slams into the trio, and kills them. Burke intervened at the last second, and saved Kimberly from being hit. So there you go. c= PROOF: their deaths are FAR different from the ones in Kimberly's premonition. The idea to say that they're not the first ones to die would be silly, don'tcha think? This is just like Nadia from FD4. She's a Mckinley Speedway disaster casulty, but she's STILL the first intervened person to die. So therefor, the trio are the first ones to die, and Evan is the second, Tim the third, yadda yadda yadda..... BTW, I've also posted this on the Route 23 page. I knew no body was going to respond, because this wikia is a complete ghost town. -_- So I posted this here, too. So just respond if you want. Wiiboy4ever 06:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : I suppose that makes sense. I never looked at it that way considering all three of them were still on the highway when their deaths occured, and since their deaths were actually caused by a vehicle on the same route. Ggjk 14:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, true. I thought the same thing about Nadia, as she was decapitated by a flying tire in both the vision and in reality, until it was brought to my attentenion that she was actually a survivor. I don't know why Final Destination keeps doing this. X_X Wiiboy4ever 00:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: To confuse people and make them overthink things much more than needed I guess. Ggjk 04:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: LMAO!!!! XD Wiiboy4ever 02:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Where'd you buy Death of the Senses again? Found it one day when I was randomly browsing eBay. I only realized a little bit after buying it that it's apparently crazy rare due to being recalled for some reason (some unspecified printing error, I think). Not sure if there's similar circumstances surrounding ''Wipeout, or if that one was never published at all (that seems to be the case, though) -- Lord Crayak 00:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I think we should use a dark background As Final Destination is a horror film, a white background probably not too appropriate. Other horror film's wiki, like "Scream wiki" and "I Know What You Did Last Summer Wiki", are also using dark background. So, I think we should change the background colour before it's too late. As there maybe more and more templates create in the future, and if we change the colour at that time, then we have to change the colour of the templates one by one. In addition, I think you already know that I had edited the main page. I edited the main page because it was messy when I got here(The posters were very very big, and the characters names were everywhere). Originally, I just wanted to edit a little bit, but then I "lost control"....I hope you like the new style, but if you dislike it, it's fine to change it back to the old one.Sroczynski 09:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, but we'll probably have to change the text coloring as well so we can see it. I'm not good at changing colors on wikis, so it'd be best if you did that yourself or asked the other admin Lord Crayak. And yes, I see the main page has been edited. I don't really have a problem with that, but I'm taking out the Wipeout characters section. That book wasn't even released, so making a link to nonexistent characters is useless. Ggjk 13:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, the Wipeout characters section is just for fitting the index....taking it out is fine, but we should find something to replace it before we do that. About changing the colors, I think I should just go and ask Lord Crayak, as only admin can change it.Sroczynski 13:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC)